beta_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuvok
Security chief and tactical officer under Captain Kathryn Janeway who had gone undercover to infiltrate the Maqui as part of Chakotay's crew when both ships disappeared in the Badlands of the Demilitarized Zone, presumably destroyed by plasma storms; the smaller craft disappeared a week before the Voyager was last heard from on SD 48307.5. Earlier in his career, Tuvok served on the U.S.S. Wyoming and was a teacher and cadet trainer at Starfleet Academy for 16 years before joining Janeway's crew on her ship prior to the U.S.S. Voyager; for a brief time he was on leave with a temporary assignment at Jupiter Station. In his youth, he was an opponent of the Federation-Klingon treaties but later came to see the wisdom of fellow Vulcan Spock's drive for alliance. In his personal life, Tuvok is a devoted parent and husband — his wife was in labor for 96 hours with their third child — and engages his interest in the traditional Vulcan lute, playing it for his children when they could not fall asleep at bedtime. His youngest son was especially fond of "Falor's Journey," a 347-verse epic ode. Tuvok is also an expert botanist with growing orchids a specialty he continues in his own quarters, practices the Keethara meditation routine, and began his interest in the Vulcan game kal-toh with master studies at age 5. Prior to his stint on the Wyoming, he taught archery science at the Vulcan Institute for Defensive Arts, and has maintained a scholarly interest in the study of violence for over a century. ****CLASSIFIED to Level 1 security at Subject request, AD 2349 With the best of Vulcan rationality, Tuvok was pressured by his parents into following them into Starfleet and graduated the Academy at the age of 29 in 2293, originally posted to Capt. Hikaru Sulu on the U.S.S. Excelsior. He resigned in 2398 to pursue his people's kohlinar regimen of true non-emotion after becoming disillusioned with non-Vulcans in the service, but went into pon farr six years later and began a family. His return to Starfleet was marked by a maturity and a reconsideration of the benefits service provided.**** Tuvok's physical, investigative and tactical skills are an inspiration to this crew, while his Vulcan equanimity and calm demeanor make him a valued peacekeeper aboard the ship. With his combination of wisdom, experience and vitality, Tuvok is one of the most respected members of the crew, even among the former Maquis. And he is certainly my most trusted confidant aboard this far-flung vessel, although I regret to put him on report for his formal insubordination regarding my orders banning black-market bartering for a possible shortcut home with the Sikarians. Tuvok has recently demonstrated to me the good and bad of the mystique of the unique Vulcan mental abilities. While he has helped Kes develop her latent Ocampan abilities, he nearly made himself criminally insane despite his Vulcan self-disciplines after a mind-meld while attempting to aid psychopathic murderer and former Maquis Lon Suder, a Betazoid, after the murder of a fellow crewman Category:VOY